


Running for Love

by kryptonarry



Category: Big Time Rush, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonarry/pseuds/kryptonarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam loves running. He also loves James Maslow, the captain of cross country team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr and 1dfanfics. This fic is kind of my baby, I love it more than anything. Any mistakes are my own, I haven't looked over this in months. There's a sequel in the works.

“Why are we doing this again?” Niall groaned, as he flopped down on the grass, closing his eyes against the harsh sunlight.

“Because Liam has a crush on James,” Harry panted, hands on his knees. “And apparently because we are such good friends.”

Liam just shook his head, his friends were right of course, but he wasn’t going to admit that out loud. Liam had talked his friends into trying out for the school’s cross country team because he had a crush on the captain and the star of team, James Maslow. He also didn’t want to try out alone.

“No, I just like running,” Liam argued, taking a long drink of water. Which was also true, he really did like running, and he thought that he was actually pretty good at it. Running made him feel free and happy.

“No one likes running,” Niall laughed, rubbing the sweat from his forehead.  “You’re just a freak,” the blonde teased, shielding his eyes from the sun as he reached out for a water bottle. He dumped the cool water on himself, reveling in the feel.

Liam just shrugged and rubbed water on the back of his neck. “Maybe,” he agreed.

Liam had had a crush on James since last spring semester when he’d seen the older boy performing in the school musical, and then he’d spent all summer pining over him. So, now that fall semester was starting, he had talked his friends into joining cross country with him, in hopes of getting to know the now senior.

-x-

 

After cross country practice, Liam, Harry, and Niall met up with Louis and Zayn at their favorite pizza place, Pizza Planet. Zayn and Louis flat out refused to join cross country.

They five boys were squeezed into the round booth in the corner, sharing a large pizza with everything on it. Liam was mid-bite when he started choking and blushing profusely.

“Are you alright?” Niall asked, patting his back gently, eyes following Liam’s gaze. “Oh,” he added, noting that James and his friends had just entered the restaurant.

“Jeez, be cool, mate,” Louis teased, taking a sip of his soda.

Liam glared and went to take a sip of his own soda, only to find out that his cup was empty. “I’ll be right back, yeah?” Liam asked, sliding out of the booth, heading for the soda fountain.

After putting ice in cup, Liam began filling his cup with Coke, as he was doing this another person came up. Liam moved over slightly, allowing the person to get access to the ice dispenser.

“Hey, you’re Liam Payne right?” the person asked, and Liam nearly dropped his cup. The younger boy was trying really hard to be cool, but James Maslow was talking to him. James, the senior cross country star, whom Liam had a crush on, was actually talking to him. He was actually talking to him in public even.

“Er…uh, yeah,” he replied, turning to look at the older boy. “And you’re James Maslow,” he stated, blushing.

James grinned and pressed his cup against the lever that dropped down the ice. The ice didn’t drop down right away, having gotten stuck in the chute. James frowned and reached for a straw, jamming it into the chute, spilling the ice cubes everywhere.

“Whoa, coming hard at ya,” James said, bursting out laughing. “Did I just say that?” he asked, watching the Liam choke on his drink and blush even more.

“Uh..yeah, you did,” Liam replied, watching James fill his cup with Sprite.

“Well, catch you around, yeah?” James asked, smiling and heading for his own table.

Liam sighed and headed back for his own, his brain was still trying to process exactly what had just happened. His crush knew who he was and he’d actually spoken to him.

-x-

It was three days before James spoke to Liam again. Liam was actually kind of disappointed, but he would never admit that out loud. He kept hoping that the senior would catch his eye at practice or in the hallways, but no such luck.

‘Maybe he was just playing with him, maybe he knew the boy had a crush and was just trying to make fun of him behind his back’ Liam thought as he quickly moved his books from his locker to his back pack.  James was perfect, what would he want with a sophomore anyway.

After double checking to make sure he had all the books he needed, Liam slammed his locker shut and hurried toward his first period class, which he was late for.

As Liam rounded the corner to the math hall, he slammed swiftly into another body, sending them both sprawling onto the floor.

“This relationship is going a lot faster than I planned,” the body below him laughed, causing Liam to blush profusely.

He’d knocked down James, of all the people in the school he could run into at that very moment, it had to be him. But did he just catch the word relationship in there?

“I’m so sorry,” Liam replied, scrambling to his feet, kicking the older boy in the shin in the process. “And for that too, oh God, I’m sorry,” he rambled, offering James his hand. James was going to hate him for sure. Any chance he might have had was probably gone now, he was sure of it.

James accepted Liam’s out stretched hand pulled himself up onto his feet. “It’s cool, Liam, don’t worry about it. What’s the rush?”

Liam blushed and adjusted his backpack strap. “Just woke up late, missed my bus, now I’m late for class,” he explained, looking up at the James.

James nodded and ran a hand through his hair. “I’m a TA for Mr. Rose,” the senior explained, showing Liam his hall pass. “I’m supposed to be getting copies of this quiz, but I’m taking my time.”

Liam nodded, “So you like math then?” Someone should really give him the award for being the best at awkward conversations, because really _‘so you like math then?’_   What was he thinking?

James just laughed at that and shook his head, “No, I’m just taking it for an elective.”

Liam just nodded and continued to play nervously with this backpack strap. “Oh,” he nodded, biting his lip. He wanted to keep talking to the older boy but he also wanted to get to class. He was already close to ten minutes late and he was probably looking at a detention.

“Um, well I better get to class,” Liam said finally, glancing down at his feet.

“Yeah, alright,” James said with a smile, that megawatt smile that made Liam melt inside. “Catch you at practice?”

“Yeah, of course,” Liam nodded and smiled back, blushing a little. It was certain he sounded over eager but could you really blame him?

-x-

Liam was late for practice because he had ended up with detention for being late for class. It was stupid really, because it was his first offense, but Mrs. Marshall was a hag and not amused by late students. Liam rushed as he changed into his practice clothes, and then hurried out to the field.

“Payne, nice of you to join us,” Coach Thompkins greeted as the sophomore joined the rest of the team in the middle of track. Liam blushed as he slid up next to Harry and Niall. James stood next to their coach, a knowing smirk present on his face.

“Sorry, sir, I had detention,” he explained, rubbing the back of his neck. Niall and Harry were laughing quietly next to him, knowing the reason for his detention. Liam did his best to ignore his friends. He also did his best to avoid James’ stare because he was already blushing and he didn’t want to see just how many shades of red he could turn.

Coach Thompkins rolled his eyes and grumbled something to James, then said to the Liam, “Just don’t make it a habit Payne.” Once he had that out the way, he went back to explaining the route they’d be running today and talking about their first meet which would be next Monday.

“James keeps staring at you,” Harry stated, nudging Liam with his elbow. “Are you sure you only talked to him in the hall earlier?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Liam glanced quickly up at James then back to Harry. He’d neglected to tell his friends that he’d basically tackled the older boy, even if it was an accident. “Yeah, I’m sure,” he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Neither Harry nor Niall looked very convinced with his answer but they didn’t push the subject. Liam was grateful for that because he knew they would tease him endlessly about it.

Liam was also grateful that Coach Thompkins soon released them from the team meeting because running cleared his mind, it made him feel relaxed. And he needed to do both of those things right now. He was also certain if he stood under James’ stare any longer he’d melt into the ground, right where he was standing.

When he runs he’s always in his own world, just focused on the motions and his breathing. He doesn’t worry about other people and he doesn’t talk to people. He just runs. This is why he nearly tripped when he realized that James was suddenly running next to him, and talking to him.

“What?” he asked stupidly, glancing at the older boy, “I didn’t catch what you said,” he explained, blushing again. He really needed to get a handle on this blushing thing.

“I was just saying that you left a bruise when you kicked me earlier, so I think you owe me,” James said, grinning. “You know, make it up to me somehow?”

Liam definitely stumbles this time, because this can’t possibly be real. James can’t possible want to see him outside of school. He’s a senior, he’s Mr. Popular, he’s the team captain, and he always gets the leads in the school musicals. He was basically perfect, and Liam was just Liam.

“Whoa, careful,” James said, reaching out to grab Liam’s arm to help steady him.

Liam really couldn’t believe this was happening right now, his cheeks were burning with embarrassment. “Thanks,” he said quietly. Somewhere behind him Niall and Harry were surely laughing at him. When James took his hand away, Liam could swear the spot where he had just touched was burning, lingering with his touch.

“It’s no problem, don’t want you to get hurt on my account,” James replied, laughing good naturedly. “Seriously though, do you want to grab a slice at Pizza Planet?”

Liam’s eyes opened comically wide now, this had to be a joke. Did James really want to take him to dinner? Did he really want to spend time with him away from school?

Kendall or Carlos or Logan had surely put him up to this, he was certain, but despite his doubts he found himself agreeing.

“Great,” James grinned, wiping some sweat away from his eyes. “We can go after practice today, yeah?”

“Okay sure,” Liam smiled. With that, James was jogging off to run with Kendall, who had just passed them.

-x-

Back in the locker room, Liam was still buzzing with nerves as he showered off. He couldn’t believe that he was going out with James Maslow, seriously. He was ready to ask Niall to pinch him, just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, but at the same time he didn’t want to say anything to his friends, just in case James was just being a tool.

“So, what did you and lover boy talk about?” Harry asked, as he finished up his shower, wrapping his towel around his waist.

“Yeah, you never talk to anyone while you’re running,” Niall complained, copying Harry’s actions.

“Oh, nothing,” Liam shrugged, rinsing shampoo out of his hair. “He’s the captain, he talks to everyone on the team,” he answered. He didn’t like lying to his friends, but if this did turn out to be a joke, he didn’t want them to be able to say ‘told you so.’

Once he was done showering, he walked back to his locker, hand holding tightly to his towel. Niall and Harry were already done and in the process of packing up their bags.

“You want us to wait for you?” Harry asked, pulling on his white low top Converse.

“Oh no it’s cool; I’m going to wait around to talk to Coach. I think I may have pulled a muscle,” Liam lied, rubbing his thigh through his towel.

Niall raised an eyebrow as he did up his fly. “Are you sure? We’re meeting Louis and Zayn at Pizza Planet again, do want to miss out on that?” he asked, stomach growling for effect.

Liam was glad he had turned to dig in his locker so his friends couldn’t see the look of panic on his face. “No, it’s fine. We already ate there Monday anyway” he replied, pulling out his clothes and deodorant.

Harry shrugged and shouldered his backpack and duffle bag. “Whatever man,” he replied, shaking his damp curls out of his eyes. Liam had never been more grateful for Harry than he was today. Most people’s friends would probably push for more details, rather than accepting what their friend said at face value. Maybe it was just that Liam had never lied to them. The thought made his stomach ache.  He was going to need his friends if this turned out to be a game.

“Catch you tomorrow then?” Niall asked, picking up his own bags. He wanted to push, Liam could tell by his voice, but he didn’t. And for that, Liam was also grateful.

“Yeah, definitely,” Liam agreed, turning around to face his friends.

Once they had left, Liam was one of only a few stragglers in the locker room. James wasn’t one of them; the thought made his stomach ache again, he hoped the older boy was waiting outside the locker room for him.

Liam finished getting dressed quickly, stuffing his damp clothes and towel in his gym bag, then he took a moment to compose himself. He didn’t want to seem too eager, but at the same time he didn’t want to keep James waiting any longer than he already had.

-x-

Liam exited the building, eyes quickly scanning for any sign of James. His stomach plummeted when he didn’t see the older boy anywhere. He bit his lip and walked out further, venturing into the parking lot.

‘Great’ he thought, sighing heavily. ‘It was just a joke then.’ Liam honestly felt like crying.

He worried his lip between his teeth, trying to figure out what to do next. Just as he was about to start walking home, a black Honda Accord pulled up next to him. Liam’s face broke into a huge grin when he realized it was James.

The older boy rolled the passenger window down, grinning at the younger. “Go ahead and toss your stuff in the back,” he said, flicking the automatic lock button.

Still grinning, Liam opened the back passenger door and tossed in his backpack and duffle bag, and then he shut the door again, finally sliding into the front passenger seat.

“Hey,” he greeted, buckling his seat belt. “So, I was thinking we could actually go to La Mexicana?” he asked, looking at James nervously.

“Whatever you want,” James agreed, pulling out of the parking lot.

-x-

When the boys reached the restaurant, James parked his car and came around to the other side to open the door for Liam, causing him to blush and feel completely giddy. So, maybe this was a real date?

“Thanks James” Liam said shyly, climbing out of the vehicle.

“No problem, Liam,” James smiled at the younger boy, shutting the door behind him. He clicked the lock button on his key ring as he led the way up to the front door of the restaurant. 

As they made their way up the couple of steps before the front door, James stumbled over his feet and fell forward. He caught himself on the concrete, skinning the palm of his right hand on the rough surface, his left sort of flailing out to the side.

“Oh God, James, are you alright?” Liam asked, grabbing onto his left arm gently.

James nodded, blushing now, and Liam had to fight off a smile because the older boy was actually blushing. “Yeah, I’m cool. Maybe bruised my ego a little,” he chuckled as he stood up, brushing his hand off on his pant leg.

-x-

After they’d finished dinner, James decided to order flan for them to share for dessert. When it got to the table, he took a bite, watching Liam carefully.

Liam looked skeptical. “It’s good, like so good, seriously,” James said, holding out a bite on his fork for Liam to try.

Liam smiled shyly, but leaned forward and took the bite anyway. The boys made eye contact and James grinned, taking the fork back.

Liam chewed slowly, letting the dessert melt in his mouth. “Mmm,” he moaned softly, closing his eyes.

James laughed softly and got some whipped cream on this finger, and then he reached across the table, dabbing it onto Liam’s nose, causing the younger both to blush and laugh.

“James,” Liam whined, wiping the whipped cream off with his napkin. In a moment of bravery, Liam copied the senior by getting some whipped cream on his own finger, and then reaching across the table to try and put it on the older boy’s nose too.

Only James had other plans. He caught Liam’s finger mid-reach between his lips, licking off the whipped cream. Liam was sure he was about to pass out, right there at the table, because this could not be real life anymore. He had to be dreaming.

“Oh god,” he breathed, putting his hands down in his lap, because now he just wasn’t sure what to do with them.

“You okay?” James asked, cocking an eyebrow at the younger boy across the table.

“I’m great,” he squeaked, cheeks flushing red again. This blushing thing was really getting out of control now. Could he be anymore of school girl?

-x-

The drive to Liam’s house was spent getting to know more about each other, just trivial things. Things like favourite colors (blue and green) and favourite flavor of ice cream (chocolate and strawberry).

Once they were sitting in Liam’s driveway, the last thing he wanted to do was leave the car. He was having too much fun with James, and maybe he was starting to see that this wasn’t a joke. This had to be real. He was trying so hard to contain his excitement; it wasn’t every day that your crush, who just happened to be Mr. Popular, liked you back.

“This was a lot of fun,” James said, turning in his seat to face Liam.

Liam bit his lip and nodded, turning to face the older boy.  “Yeah, it was,” he agreed, grinning.

James watched him carefully for a moment before he said, “Is it okay if I…” he trailed off, biting his own lip now.

And Liam he knew, he knew what he was asking and all he could do was nod, because he didn’t trust his voice.

James smiled and leaned across the console, kissing Liam gently on the lips.

Liam sighed against the older boy’s lips and let his eyes close. James had his hand on Liam’s cheek and he was holding his face so gently, and the kiss deepened only slightly. Their lips just touched lightly, moving against each other, causing Liam to melt into the seat. He was certain he wouldn’t be able to get out of the car his bones having turned to Jell-O.

His first kiss was probably the best first kiss ever.

-x-

The next morning, James picked Liam up to drive him to school.

“Morning,” Liam greeted as he slid into the passenger seat, having already put his backpack and duffle bag in the back seat. “Thanks for the ride, I really hate riding the bus,” he said as he buckled his seat belt.

“It’s not a problem, Li,” James shrugged, leaning over to peck Liam’s cheek, causing his cheeks to flare. “Your blushing is really cute,” he added with grin, pulling out of Liam’s driveway.

Liam was pretty sure he’d never blushed more in his life than he the last few days and James saying cute things wasn’t helping matters at all. He never thought he’d let a boy get him so frazzled, but here he was, letting it happen. But he was ready for it, so very ready.

James drove the entire way to school one handed, his right hand holding Liam’s left across the console.

-x-

Liam was more than a little nervous when they reached the school; he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to act now. And what were they anyway? He wasn’t about to ask though, he didn’t want to make things awkward.

“You can leave your gear bag in here if you want,” James told Liam as were both getting their backpacks from the backseat. “I usually leave mine out here and just get it before practice. It’s a lot easier than going to the locker room before class,” he explained, shouldering his bag.

“Okay thanks,” Liam smiled, putting his own backpack on. He was aware that people were already staring at them and he began to worry his lip between his teeth.

“Come on then, babe,” James said offering Liam his hand, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Coming,” Liam grinned back, taking the offered hand, allowing himself to be led into school.


End file.
